


Speed Dial

by veryoldmuchguard



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, cheesy af, just pure fluff, romcom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryoldmuchguard/pseuds/veryoldmuchguard
Summary: --is unavailable, please leave a message.Nicky thinks of hanging up. Nile hasn't even put in a greeting for her voicemail, is she really the type to check her voicemails? But then he figures, it's free ranting space.---Drunk Nicky leaves a message for Nile - or does he?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 323





	Speed Dial

**Author's Note:**

> Am I living vicariously through fandom because it's nearly Valentines? Uh... yes.  
> I have several more serious WIPs but I just wanted to write something short and sweet x
> 
> Have some cheesy trope-y fluff.  
> Enjoy! x

Normally Nicky doesn't drink alone. In fact, he is normally the type of guy to tell you that drinking alone isn't a good sign, and offer to talk it out instead. Two and a half bottles of red wine later, he is not that guy. He is the guy sitting on his couch at 10pm in nothing but an old T-shirt and his Captain America boxers, half-watching Netflix and listening to the rain splattering against the windows of his apartment.

He's turning 30 in three days, and all year he had one goal to meet before reaching that milestone- tell his best friend Joe that he has been in love with him almost since the day they'd met, seven years ago. He has, so far, failed spectacularly at doing that, and after today, that goal seems further out of reach than ever.

  
Joe had been so excited to see him earlier today, talking about the plans for Nicky's party and the meaningless gossip at his job. Nicky had just about steeled himself to make the big confession when Joe pulled out two shirts and asked which one worked better for his date tonight. Nicky had swallowed his disappointment and feebly suggested the black, even though any idiot could tell that Joe looks better in blue, because _fuck_ the guy who actually had the balls to ask Joe out. Whoever he is, he doesn't deserve Joe in blue.

  
And so, he thought to drown his sorrows, as people do. Except he doesn't feel like he's drowning them, more like marinating in them. Nicky casts his hand about the couch, unsure of where his phone has escaped to. He eyes the landline on the coffee table and grabs it before he can think better of it.

  
Who has a landline these days? Nicky does. He even programmed in the speed-dials. He's very proud of it. He presses down on the 1, for Nile's mobile.

  
Staring blankly up at ceiling as the phone rings and rings, he begins to doubt himself, surely Nile has heard enough times about how he's a coward and can't admit to Joe how he feels. She's really the only one he _can_ talk to about it, as she's only met Joe a few times. Their mutual friends are great, but Nicky doesn't quite trust Quynh or Andy not to just cut out the middle man and tell Joe directly, and the idea of pouring his heart out to _Booker_ is just laughable. Nicky suddenly realises he spaced out and didn't even catch it going to voicemail.

  
_\--is unavailable, please leave a message._

  
Nicky thinks of hanging up. Nile hasn't even put in a greeting for her voicemail, is she really the type to check her voicemails? But then he figures, it's free ranting space.

  
"Niiiile. I'm drunk. And n-not _fun-drunk._ Sloppy wine drunk. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him... again. I had _one job_. Tell Joe I'm in love with him before I turn 30, and I- I can't even do that! So. Uh. I guess I don't need a birthday party, because I'm throwing myself a lovely pity party right here. On the couch. In my pants. Okay. I love you! But not as much as I love Joe. Which is _so much_. Fuck- I'm an _idiot_. Okay, bye."

  
Nicky hangs up before the machine can cut him off, hoping that will salvage what's left of his tattered dignity. Leaning forward to throw the handset back onto the coffee table, his stomach lurches. He groans and lays down on his stomach on the couch, flicking the TV over to one of his comfort shows and barely paying attention as the intro starts up.

  
Minutes later, he's aware of a faint buzzing, and in the dim light he sees his iPhone laying face-down under the coffee table, vibrating itself into a frenzy. He reaches out lazily with one hand, fingers just inches from the phone, groaning.   
The phone stops buzzing, and Nicky drops his hand back to the couch. It's probably Nile, and he probably _should_ call her back and let her know he hasn't drowned in cheap wine, but he's tired. And drunk. And the couch cushion actually feels really comfortable against his face. He lets his eyes slide shut.

  
Nicky's not-quite asleep when suddenly there's a pounding at the door. His entire body jerks, and he sits up onto his knees on the couch, trying to figure out if he imagined it. The knocking comes again, a little more urgent this time.

  
Nicky runs a hand through his hair and stands on slightly wobbly legs to take the few steps from the couch to the door. He pulls it open, steadying himself against it, half-hiding behind it, squinting into the harsh light of the hallway.

  
Joe stands in the doorway, his chest heaving, thoroughly soaked. Water drips from his curls onto his rain-saturated coat.

  
"Joe?" Nicky croaks out, rubbing his eye lazily, "What are you doing here- what happened? Why are you all-" he gestures widely.

  
Joe exhales, as if he too has only just realised that he's standing at Nicky's door, "Uh. Yeah. Sorry, I uh- I ran here."

"You _ran_ here? Why?"

  
Joe holds up his hand to reveal he's clutching his phone, his eyes are glistening, eyebrows drawn together, "Did you mean it?"

  
Nicky frowns, "Did I mean what? Joe, what are you-" realisation hits him like a bolt of lightning down his spine, and he suddenly feels much more sober, "Oh god. I called _you_."

  
He only vaguely remembers fumbling with the phone. Joe's speed-dial is 2. He was sure he had pressed 1. Stupid, stupid fingers.

  
Joe nods, sounding breathless, "You did."

  
Nicky grips the door like he's hanging on for his life, and half-whispers into the wood, "I meant to call Nile."

  
"Yeah," Joe worries at his lip with his teeth, "Yeah, I figured that after the- uh- third or fourth time I listened to it."

  
Nicky backs up a few steps into his apartment, bringing a hand up to his mouth, staggering back against the wall as his heart drops into his stomach, "Oh god. You _listened_ to it."

  
Joe takes the opportunity to gently shoulder his way into Nicky's apartment, pulling the door from Nicky's grasp and sliding it shut.

  
There's a slightly damp hand on his shoulder and Nicky stares resolutely down at his feet, hoping the wooden floor will open up and swallow him whole. Of all the ways to have this conversation, Nicky _would_ have to be sloppy drunk and wearing his stupid shield-patterned underwear in front of the love of his life. His eyes burn and his vision swims with unshed tears.

  
"Nicky," Joe's voice is painfully soft, and Nicky's head spins. He's clearly winding up for a gentle let-down. Nicky keeps his hand clamped over his mouth, "Did you mean it? Do you... Are you in love with me?"

  
Nicky lets his head fall back against the wall, and squares his shoulders, pressing his lips together in determination. Dropping his hands to his sides, he finally meets Joe's eyes before his courage deserts him again.

  
"Yes."

  
Joe draws in a shaky breath, his mouth hanging slightly open. For one terrible second there's just silence, and then Joe's face breaks into one of his blinding smiles, and his eyes are once again shining with tears.

  
Suddenly Nicky is enveloped by Joe's strong arms, though the sensation is rather dampened by Joe's _literal_ dampness, as he's still soaking wet.

  
"Nicky," Joe brings a hand up to touch hesitantly at the back of Nicky's neck, brushing over his hair, "I've been in love with you for years. I never thought- I didn't think you felt the same way."

  
Nicky grips Joe's biceps and pulls himself back, his head still swimming, "You- You love me?"

  
Joe gives a somewhat watery laugh, "Yes, god yes, I thought- I thought you _knew_. Everyone knows!"

  
Nicky swipes his tongue across his mouth in thought, shaking his head, "No. No, I'm hallucinating. You're on a date."

  
"Oh, you are _drunk_ drunk," Joe says fondly, brushing a strand of Nicky's hair out of his eyes, "I _was_ on a date. A really boring date with a really boring guy, and then I excused myself to listen to your message and I- I had to see you. I tried calling, but you didn't pick up. So, I made my excuses and-" he shrugs, as if the rest is obvious.

  
_I ran here,_ Joe had said. Nicky feels almost dizzy, picturing Joe, his phone in his hand, running through the pouring rain to get to _him_. Without thinking, he curls his hand into the dark fabric of Joe's shirt, pulling him closer. Just before he can press their lips together, Joe places two fingers gently against Nicky's mouth.

  
"You're drunk, Nicky," he mutters, his voice thick and uncertain. They're so close now, Nicky can feel his breath on his face.

  
Nicky lets out a whine against Joe's fingertips, which causes Joe to pull his hand back as if he had been burned, "Yes, but I wanted to kiss you _before_ I was drunk."

  
"I just think-"

  
"Screw thinking," Nicky growls, pulling Joe forward by his collar to press their lips together. Joe makes a noise against his lips, half-pleasure and half-surprise. Nicky wants more than this, he wants to swipe his tongue across the seam of Joe's mouth and coax him into something deeper, but he knows Joe, as much as he knows himself- and Joe would feel (needlessly) guilty if they went further while Nicky was drunk. Instead, he lets the kiss stay a sweet, gentle pressure, nipping lightly at Joe's bottom lip as he pulls away.

  
Joe still has his eyes shut when Nicky pulls back, and he takes a second to admire the graceful sweep of Joe's eyelashes as they flutter open.

  
"Oh," Joe says softly, flicking his tongue out as if to chase the taste of Nicky on his lips.

  
"Stay here tonight," Nicky says, before he loses his nerve. Joe's eyes flicker over his face, and his mouth opens, "Just to sleep," Nicky clarifies, "We don't have to - y'know- do anything."

  
Joe lets his mouth hang open for a second before answering, "Okay. Yeah, okay," his fingers drop to circle around Nicky's wrist and he ducks his head, smiling as he pulls away to remove his wet coat, "If I'd known this was gonna happen, I would've worn the blue shirt. You liked it better."

  
Having Joe step away makes Nicky suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that he's standing in the entryway to his apartment in his underwear. He tries to subtly pull his navy T-shirt a little lower.

  
"You could tell I was lying about the shirt and you couldn't figure out I've been dying to kiss you for years?" he mumbles.

  
"You can tell Nile you love me twice in one phone call and you can't tell me _once_ in how many years?" Joe counters over his shoulder, his smile never once leaving his face as he shakes out his coat, throwing it over the back of a chair to dry.

  
Nicky does his best attempt at a casual shrug, "That's fair."

  
They move to the couch, and for a moment it could be like any other time that Joe has been over, with that invisible wall between them, Nicky too afraid to get close in case he gave himself away, but then Joe pulls him in with an arm around his waist and Nicky tucks neatly into his side like he was always supposed to be there.

  
"I love you, Nicky," Joe says quietly, lacing their fingers together.

  
"I love you too, Joe," Nicky replies, flushing, feeling slightly winded at just being able to say it, the only thing convincing him that this isn't some alcohol-induced fever dream being the hammering of his heart against his chest.

  
"But if you think I haven't noticed the Captain America pants, you're wrong," Joe smirks into Nicky's shoulder.

  
"Oh, fuck you."

  
"Maybe tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I know it's not particularly an original concept but I'm always a slut for accidental confessions and mutual pining- and sometimes you just want a bit of cheesy romance.


End file.
